Arriane Alter
Arriane Alter is a fallen angel and a main character of the Fallen series. She chose the Good Side, so all the other angels are her brothers and sisters. She believes in love, inspired by Daniel and Lucinda's relationship, and she's the former lover of Tess. In the Fallen movie, Daisy Head is portraying Arriane Alter. About Introduction Aside from Gabbe and Cam's attempts, she is the first person that befriends Luce when she first enters Sword & Cross. She shows her way around the school grounds and gives her a brief history of the place and a tour around the school. Arriane is probably Luce’s closest friend at the school, apart from Penn. She is also intense, loyal and given to violent outburst. She is feared, to some degree, by the teachers at Sword & Cross. Status as a Fallen angel When the angels reached Earth, fatigued, they had lost their memories and were in extreme pain. As the years passed, the angels gathered artifacts and came to know of their history. Arriane chose the 'Good Side'. In the process, the angels had lost their glorious forms, and looked like mortals, a new race, but they could easily change their looks if they wanted. Arriane is one of the angels who got in contact with the Throne the fastest. Fallen Arriane is first introduced in Fallen, when Luce first starts Sword & Cross. She is the first person who befriends Luce when she first arrives, by discussing various things, like Randy's gender, the school, and the grounds at the school. During this time Arriane asks Luce to cut her hair the same length as hers. In doing so, Luce discovers a red scar on Arriane's back, and afterwards Arriane pauses for a second to look at her lost hair before turning away. After a tiny discussion about it, they go back to discuss the school grounds. Afterwards they go to the field area and discuss the people at Sword & Cross, this is where Luce first sees Daniel. They both then (Luce and Arriane) go to their History lesson (taught by Mr Cole), before the lesson, beings Cam and Arriane discuss about "owning" Luce. Luce and Arriane then go to the cafeteria to have lunch, but are stopped rudely when Luce bumps into Molly. Molly gets angry and begins to pour meatloaf on Luce's head, humiliating her. Arriane then proceeds to punch Molly in the eye and is promptly given an electric shock. Torment Arriane plays a minor role in Torment. When Miles, Shelby and Luce use an 'Announcer' to travel to a Casino in Las Vegas and get in to trouble. She finds the trio and then take them to a Diner and back to Shoreline Academy. She also goes to Thanksgiving dinner at Luce's parents house and is in the battle with the Outcasts. Passion She shows up in one of Luce's past life with Annabelle from Fallen. Fallen in Love It is revealed in Fallen In Love that Arriane is a lesbian. She was/is in love with a demon called Tess. Tess asks Arriane to come to Hell but Arriane refused and didn't want anyone to know about her same-sex romance. In Fallen in Love, Arriane is employed at a farm in England because the place was a few minutes fly away from Lucinda. Rapture Arriane acompanies Luce and Daniel along with the other angels. She is captured by outcasts and tortured for a short period of time before Luce and Daniel save her. It is also mentioned that when Molly died, Arriane never quite liked her. Unforgiven It is unknown how many appearances will make in the newest Fallen novel, but makes a apperance in the Prologue, spray painting a mural of Luce and Daniel. Physical Appearance Luce describes her as a malnourished, smaller version of herself. Arriane has black hair that's tinted red which used to be long until she asked Luce to cut it like hers. She has blue eyes and pale skin. She has a scar that starts from the back of her left ear all the way down to her collarbone. Her scar is jagged, marbled and shiny, and it is described as smooth and rough. In Rapture, Luce suspects her scars may have come from the time when she had entered a church and woke disoriented in its ruins, but Arriane claims that there is a story behind that. In Fallen in Love it is stated that the blood from an Angel is poisonous to another, and during and after Arriane's confrontation with Tess and the starshot, Arriane complains about a pain in her neck and also states she is covered in blood, so it is possible that her scar came from the blood of Tess. Wings As described in Fallen, Arriane's wings are smoother and sleeker than of Gabbe's, with more pronounced edges, almost like a giant butterfly's, they are partially transparent and cast opalescent prims of light on the surface where she is. Like Arriane herself, they're strange and alluring, and totally badass. Relationships Tess They first met each other officially when Tess came to give news of Roland to Arriane and Gabbe. They then began their relationship after seeing each other in a river sometime later when Tess kissed Arriane, as she had promised herself she would do so if she saw Arriane again. It is said that Arriane felt attracted to Tess even when they were in heaven and didn't know each other very well. The first and only mention of their relationship is in Fallen in love. It is stated that they spent most of their rare time together, telling stories and braiding each others hair. Arriane wanted to keep their relationship a secret, for fear they wouldn't be accepted, whereas Tess wanted everyone to know about it. Tess said that the first time they met, and said goodbye, she was afraid she would never see Arriane again. Tess was upset when Arriane chose the 'Good Side' as she hadn't told her what she had been considering. As Tess had chosen the 'Evil' side without telling Arriane, her response was the same. They parted after their argument. It was Roland who had brought them back together. Tess asked Arriane to join her in hell, and was upset when Arriane refused. Arriane didn't expect Tess to ask her, as she thought Tess knew her better than that, and knew what her answer would be. Tess tried to kill herself with a starshot after Arraine broke it off with her. Arriane tried to help stop the flow of blood, but couldn't. It is presumed that Tess died. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Females Category:Torment Characters Category:Rapture Characters Category:Passion Characters Category:Fallen in Love Characters